Chrysalis
by Dr. Holland
Summary: Newly married, finding herself in the spotlight, and becoming a mother for the first time, Jenny Humphrey settles into her new life – a butterfly emerging from her chrysalis. Meanwhile, Nate Archibald gets his bearings at City Hall, all while finding time to make his wife the center of his private world. Clair de Lune universe, set between chapters 19 and 20.


**CHRYSALIS**

**Summary:** Newly married, finding herself in the spotlight, and becoming a mother for the first time, Jenny Humphrey settles into her new life – a butterfly emerging from her chrysalis. Meanwhile, Nate Archibald gets his bearings at City Hall, all while finding time to make his wife the center of his private world. CdLverse, set between chapters 19 and 20.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in the Gossip Girl universe, not even (sadly) Chuck or Nate. Major props to Cecily von Ziegesar, the CW, the producers, actors, and crew, and everyone involved with bringing these amazing characters to life.

_Mid-January 2019._

Jenny panted a little as she bustled about the master suite, trying to correct the mistakes Johnny Dooley made when packing her bag for her long-anticipated, slightly delayed honeymoon. After pressing through the whirlwind of the past couple of months' election, wedding, and inauguration, her physical condition was finally starting to slow her down a bit.

"Mommy can't lie down for a nap right now, Peanut," she cooed softly, caressing her newly rounded middle. "I have to finish getting ready for my big trip with Daddy. I'm almost done, then we're going to rest and have a snack, okay?"

Almost as if in response, she felt the baby shift and kick on her right side. Smiling to herself, she walked back over to her vanity and pulled out an empty makeup case, then sat down and began to fill it.

A knock sounded on the door. She wasn't expecting Nate back from City Hall this early, but maybe he'd decided to surprise her.

"Babe? Is that you?"

"No…" said a woman's voice. She sounded very young and uncertain. "Mr. Dooley told me to come upstairs… he said it was all right."

Jenny suddenly remembered. "That's right, yes! I was expecting you. Come right in."

The door opened slowly, and a tall brunette came into the master's suite. Jenny liked her at once. She was darkly pretty, and while she wasn't exactly a fashion plate, she was dressed very smartly in a gray suit (nicely tailored) and a shell-pink blouse. The latest season's Chanel glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. (Jenny approved.)

"I'm Andrea Anderson. Most people call me Andi."

Jenny stood up from the vanity, hand extended. "Hi, Andi. I'm Jenny."

"Nice to meet you, Jen – Mrs. Archibald," she said cordially, shaking Jenny's hand. "Mr. Dooley said it might be a good idea for me to shadow you today, since I hear you and the mayor are flying off tonight for your honeymoon…"

"Yes, that's right," said Jenny, beckoning Andrea to sit in the lounge area near the windows toward the front of the suite. "Thank you for coming today, especially since I know you don't actually begin until February 1. I really appreciate it."

The young woman seemed flustered. Jenny wondered what she'd said wrong. She was very hard on her interns at Waldorf, but this was different. Andrea had been hired to be for her what Johnny was for Nate. She couldn't have a personal assistant who was _afraid _of her.

"Listen, Andrea. I sense you're feeling uncomfortable. Please know that you came very highly recommended from Nancy Marie, and I'm looking forward to working with you. There's no need to be frightened."

"I'm sorry, it's not that, it's just…" The younger woman took a deep breath, almost as if to steady herself. "It's just that you're so _amazing! _I can't believe that I got the job out of everyone who applied, especially since I just finished college."

"John Dooley was fresh out of college when Nate hired him… and Nate and I are young ourselves! I want someone who will grow into this position, who I can trust with my husband, my family, and my _life_. There aren't so many trustworthy people out there to be had… and you came highly recommended!"

Jenny laughed to herself, remembering what her recommenders wrote about her – in one household, Andrea Andersen was the _only _female staffer who hadn't ended up in bed with the mogul's famously promiscuous son!

Beneath her glasses, Andrea's eyes went wide as she misunderstood what Jenny was implying.

"Oh, no! Mrs. Archibald, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I'd _never _do anything to betray your trust. I look up to you and the Mayor… everyone my age does! We can't believe how accomplished you both are at such a young age. It was a privilege to vote for Mayor Archibald… I just can't believe I'm going to be working here!"

"It's just as hard for me to believe that I have a personal assistant," Jenny confessed. "I've never really had anyone to help me do all the things I do… I just sort of _do _it. But since I don't want to give up my position at Waldorf, and being the mayor's wife is a quasi-job in itself, for the first time in my life I'm finding that I need help." She glanced wearily over at the vanity, then at the opened suitcase.

Andrea followed her glance. "Shall I help you pack?"

"Normally, I'd do it myself, but I'm having a little trouble." Jenny confessed, then lowered her voice as she shared her most precious secret. "You see, Nate and I are expecting our first child this spring."

Andrea gasped, then stammered out an apology. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Archibald! I didn't mean to offend you! That was so rude!"

Jenny started chuckling, and she _swore _that her little Peanut was chuckling too. _You're going to like this girl, kiddo. _

"First of all, Andrea, there hasn't been a single thing that you've done to offend me, other than to be _so darn scared. _Second, stop apologizing! And third, _please _lay off the Mrs. Archibald. I'm still a newlywed, so I like hearing it from my husband, but _please _call me Jenny. You're making me feel a thousand years old!"

"I'm sor—I mean, it's going to be really hard for me to feel comfortable with that, but I'll try."

"Well, my husband's PA calls him Arch or Archie… and one of my nicknames is J. You could call me Mrs. J? At least, until you get comfortable… which I hope will be soon."

Andrea nodded.

"Great. Anyway, I think it's funny that you were surprised about the baby. Whenever I look in the mirror, I feel as if I'm nothing but my baby bump, but I guess my designs have concealed it well so far."

"More than concealed it… the pictures don't do you justice! You're even more beautiful in person... I really had no idea."

Jenny waved off the younger woman's gushing. "Well, only our families and close friends know. I thought it's important for you to know because we're having some of the things for the nursery delivered while we're away." Her hands rested on her middle, caressing her unborn child. "Your previous employers say you're very organized, and I confess that I'm more of a creative type. Some kind of system to log what's coming in would be just great."

Andrea had already pulled out her mini-tablet and was typing quickly. "Sounds great, Mrs. J. I've already got a few ideas for that."

The two women talked for a while. Andrea shared that she was from the Boston area, had gone to Columbia for undergrad, and earned money as a part-time nanny before getting snatched up by the MacMahons as a personal assistant for Nancy Marie. Then Jenny talked about the scope of Andrea's duties, emphasizing that she was generally used to doing so much for herself.

The more she listened to Andrea, the more Jenny liked her. Johnny had done an amazing job finding her the perfect assistant. Jenny thought she'd have time to choose someone herself, but her days had been a whirlwind for months now.

Soon they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Mrs. A, is everything all right? I expected Ms. Andersen back quite some time ago…"

Jenny and Andrea rose to greet Johnny Dooley.

"She is wonderful!" Jenny told him. "You outdid yourself this time, Johnny."

"I'm glad she meets expectations." He nodded at his employer's wife. "Would you like Ms. Andersen to help you pack? I tried my best, but I'm used to being valet to Arch on occasion, not choosing a lady's things…"

"Yes, please!" She turned to Andrea, who was inexplicably blushing. "Andi, do you think you're comfortable enough now to get everything ready?"

"I-I think so," she stammered, anxious posture belying her words. "Thanks, Mrs. J… t-thanks, M-Mr. Dooley…"

Without another word, she flew into the capacious master closet.

Johnny looked after her for a long time, shaking his head. "She was like that earlier," he told Jenny. "They say she's very good, but I don't know."

"I like her," Jenny replied decisively. "Thanks for finding her! I told Blair I'd drop by Waldorf and spend the afternoon there…"

"Or not."

Jenny's heart soared as she looked up at the _extremely _handsome face of her husband, who'd walked into the suite behind them. She turned around and went straight to his arms, while Johnny discreetly slipped out of the suite.

"Nate! I didn't expect you till after dinner!"

"Well, I didn't expect to be here so early, either, but Karen, Johanna, and the rest of the staff pushed me out of the office. Told me they were sending me home to you."

"Did you give them enough in their last _Spectator _Christmas bonus? Because I'm thinking lunch for the entire staff today is on me."

She leaned up to kiss him, and as always, he deepened their kiss. Jenny melted into him.

"Wait," Nate said, pulling back slightly and placing his hands on her belly. "Did our kid just _kick _me?"

Giggle. "Come on, Nate, you're being paranoid! You can't possibly feel that!"

"No, every time I've kissed you this week, I felt him kick."

"Him? We don't know if it's a boy yet."

"Oh, I'm _sure _it's a boy, because not only does my family have more boys than girls, ours is really _possessive _when it comes to his mom!"

Jenny kissed the corner of his lip, tongue darting out to savor his taste. "He doesn't bother you while we're making love."

"Yeah, because we're probably traumatizing him!" Nate laughed, then dipped her. All the better to lave the beauty mark on her lip, then the one on her neck.

"Hm. So do you care?" was her saucy reply, as her fingers loosened his tie.

In response, Nate pulled her closer than close so that his tented dress slacks pressed against her.

"What do _you _think?"

She pulled his head down for an even more passionate kiss. There was nothing better than being with her husband in every single way possible… and one of her favorites was always 'love in the afternoon.'

All of a sudden, there was a gasp behind them. Jenny looked over her shoulder. Andrea Andersen had dropped all the clothing she'd gathered from the closet and was trying to avert her eyes.

"M-Mrs. J! Oh, my goodness, I am so sorry!"

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Nate said quickly, sending a friendly smile the girl's way while still holding his wife tightly. "You must be Andrea Andersen. John's told me a lot about you. I'm glad Jen has you in her corner… she's needed an assistant for over a year now. Welcome and make yourself at home."

Andrea was bright red now. "N-nice to meet you as well, Mayor Archibald. Shall I… Shall I finish packing later, Mrs. J?"

"Goodness, _no," _Jenny said. "We should get out of your hair and have our lunch elsewhere. There are plenty of rooms in the house… I'll check in with you in a couple of hours. How's that sound?"

"Sounds wonderful," gushed Andrea, still not looking at the couple as she picked up clothing. "Thanks."

"No… thank _you, _Andi," said Jenny, while Nate said, "It's nice to meet you."

As Nate and Jenny left the room, trying hard to restrain their laughter (that poor girl! Jenny thought), they almost ran straight into Johnny, who was talking on the phone with his back to them. Nate put a finger over his lips as they both eavesdropped.

"Don't worry, Ms. Andersen, that happens all the time. The mayor and his wife are a young couple in love, but they try not to make staff uncomfortable… no, they loved you. I told you they would. They're good people. You're just going to have to learn to avert your eyes sometimes."

When he hung up, he turned around to see the enraptured faces of his employers, barely containing their mirth. He sent them a look of disapproval, rare from the usually affable John H. Dooley.

"Arch! Mrs. J! Forgive me for speaking my mind, but you don't want to run this girl away." He spoke firmly, as only a trusted employee with many years of experience could. "She's so upset that she interrupted you."

"We're sorry, Johnny," Jenny cajoled, lightly punching Nate in the chest when he started to laugh at his trusted right hand man's indignation. "We're going up to my studio to talk for a while. We'll be back down after lunch, and I'll reassure Andrea. She's a doll… I really like her."

"I do, too," Nate said, tightening his arm around Jenny's waist. "And I'd be kind of annoyed with this lecture, John, but you somehow convinced this lady of mine to _finally _accept some help. See you later this afternoon."

"I'll have your itinerary prepared by then," Johnny replied, "and I'll have lunch sent up… in an hour or so."

Jenny looked back over her shoulder with a grin as Johnny headed back into the suite, then back at her husband.

"Nate, Johnny likes that girl!" she whispered. "I can't believe this!"

"Jen, that's crazy," Nate said as they walked up the stairs. "He just asked Karen out… they've been together since New Year's!"

"Oh, I know. But that's like when you dated Sage or I dated Alexandre… people date coworkers all the time out of convenience. This is different!"

"How do you know?"

"Because when have you ever known John to _snap _at either of us? He'd rather die!"

They'd reached the landing. As if by mutual consent, they knew the topic of their personal assistants would be left at the threshold… they were about to step into _their _world.

Nate pushed open the door to Jenny's attic workspace. After they walked through, he closed the door behind them.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

"So what are we doing up here, Mayor Archibald?" his wife asked, smiling at Nate meaningfully.

He simply smiled back. _I love her face, _Nate thought, holding her hand as he led her to one of the plush chairs nearby. _She is so beautiful! After all this time, she doesn't even realize the effect she has on people…_

…_and especially on me. _

"I don't know, _Mrs. _Archibald," he replied suggestively. "Why don't you show me?"

Although it was mid-January and cold outside, the sun streamed brightly through the doors leading to the rooftop garden, and the skylight windows above their room. As they stood in the light, Nate took her face in his hands and captured her lips. Within three seconds, the kiss deepened again, and he plunged one hand into her hair, unraveling the elegant twist at her nape.

As the locks fell from their confinement, he ran his fingers through golden strands. Jenny had been unable to continue bleaching her hair because of her pregnancy, so her hair was almost back to its original shade. He hoped he could convince her to let it remain that color after the baby was born.

Stroking her hair, his fingers ran over the buttons down the back of the black sheath dress she'd finished at Waldorf only the day before. This morning, he had helped with the buttons as he rained soft kisses up her spine. Releasing her mouth, he turned her back to him, and began easing the buttons open. Once again, Nate pressed soft kisses against Jenny's spine. She moaned, and Nate savored the trembling of her smooth skin from each touch of his lips.

Continuing his slow seduction, Nate eased the dress from Jenny's shoulders, letting it drift to the floor. Beneath, she was bare but for a tiny pair of lace panties and gossamer black thigh high stockings. The delicate satin straps holding the lacy panties on her hips were no match for his to desire to touch his wife. They gave way as he slid them down, landing on her fallen dress.

Kissing just below her ear, he reached up to caress her breasts and whispered, "Sweetheart, I think you're missing something."

Tilting her head to give him better access, she moans, "It drives me nuts... when it rubs against me. I had to... take it off."

"My poor sweetheart," he murmured, turning her to face him. "I have an idea… why don't _I _drive you nuts instead?"

Taking her lips again, he gently kneaded a sensitive breast as his other hand glided down, resting briefly on her rounded stomach in a soft caress before continuing to the haven between her still-slender thighs.

"You're soaked, baby," he breathed, dipping his head to take a sensitive peak into his mouth. His gentle suction shot another wave of desire to her already dripping sex. Nate ran his hand over her, pressing his thumb into her swollen clit.

"NATE!" Jenny screamed as his touch pushed her over the edge.

"Shhh... everyone will hear you, including that new little PA of yours... you don't want to scare her away on the first day, do you?" he chuckled, still stroking her intimately.

"D-d-don't care...I need you..." she said, desire rolling through her.

Jenny began trying to unbutton his shirt, a task made difficult by her shaking fingers. Nate relieved her of the task by whisking his dress shirt over his head, losing a number of buttons in the process. Still holding his trembling wife, he opened his belt and pants and pushes his boxers down, releasing his cock from its confinement. Then he backed into the plush oversized chair and sat down. Jenny reached out to touch him, but he grabbed her hand. Bringing it to his lips, he placed a kiss on her palm.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, he lifted her left foot onto the arm of the chair, opening her to him. Grasping her rounded, soft butt, he leaned forward and thrust his tongue inside her.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jenny screamed, grabbing his hair and pressing him into her core.

The past few months of pregnancy had made certain parts of her body ultra sensitive. Nate only had to stroke her breasts or pussy to send her into orgasm, and he never missed any opportunity to do so.

"So sweet always... just like vanilla... come for me, angel..." he whispered, voice vibrating against her core, just before sucking her clit fully into his mouth. She would have collapsed, but his grip on her was sure.

Jenny's body shook so violently from her orgasm that her foot lost its hold on the chair's leg and slipped down. Her hands resting weakly on her husband's shoulders, and his hands holding her up, were the only thing keeping her from being a puddle on the floor.

Nate still held her ass in his hands. Pulling her forward so that her knees were on each side of his hips, he brought her lips to his. She took control of the kiss, holding his face where she wanted. Grasping her hips, he placed over his length and brought her down over him. Jenny mewled as he thrust into her.

"FUCK! So tight!" Nate swore, his head pressed back into the chair. He _still _wasn't quite over how damn _good _she felt wrapped around him. Jenny rode him, thrusting up and down as he met each movement.

They touched and kissed as they took pleasure in coming together. Nate felt tingling at the base of his spine, as Jenny took him fully inside and rolled her hips shallowly.

"Yeah! That's it, angel!" he called out hoarsely. The feel of Jenny's clenching orgasm triggered his own.

"Nate!" she screamed, falling into his chest, as he came, pulsing inside her.

They reclined there for a few moments, still intertwined on the chair, too overcome to move.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked her finally, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I'm better than okay. In fact, I think you should come home "for lunch" every day," she giggled.

Nate chortled back and kissed her sweet lips. Suddenly he felt something like a kick against his stomach. Realizing it was the baby, he laughed again.

"Your son is kicking me again!"

"No, he's not!"

But Nate had already lowered a cupping hand over Jenny's navel to talk to their child.

"Hey Peanut, don't throw salt on Daddy's game! You'll want siblings one day."

Jenny laughed hysterically.

"Come on, Daddy… let's see what they've left for our lunch today."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Later that night, Jenny couldn't help but remember the first flight she'd ever taken with Nate more than a year before. This time, he chose not to fly himself, entrusting his pilot with the task of flying them to the exclusive island of Mustique, playground for billionaires and royals, superstar celebrities and masters of the universe. So he was able to spend the time during the long flight concentrating on her, as promised.

"I can't wait to get to the beach," Jenny told him, as they cuddled and talked after their in-flight dinner service was finished.

"I can't wait, either. This has been a crazy month, especially because of that terror threat! Glad it was just chatter and nothing came of it. Wish I'd been able to take you when we'd originally planned… we could have done Christmas there."

"This is even better than going right after the wedding would have been," Jenny breathed, fingers tracing patterns on Nate's chest, enjoying being in his arms. "We had a wonderful Christmas with our families. The inauguration's behind us, and we're starting to settle into our new life together."

He kissed the top of her head. "That's true." Nate ran his hand over her hair. "You haven't been able to dye your hair for a while. It's almost back to the color it was when we first met."

"You remember what color my hair was?"

"Of course. I remember way more about you than you give me credit for, Jenny," he teased.

"Awww! That's so sweet! No, I haven't been able to bleach it because of the baby. By the fall I should be able to again, early winter at the latest," Jenny replied thoughtfully, considering the timeframe of the baby's arrival and period of breastfeeding.

"What if you didn't? Start bleaching it again, I mean?" he asked softly.

She frowned. "I thought you liked it better when I was platinum blonde."

He captured her lips in a heated kiss. "You look great with any shade of hair… but you know, I'm loving these golden curls." He kissed the top of her hair.

"You first noticed me when I cut my hair and bleached it," Jenny pointed out.

Nate laced his fingers through hers. "Is that why you've done it all these years?"

"It was out of habit after a while," she told him softly, leaning forward to brush her lips against his. "But at first, yes!"

"Well, now that you're my wife and having my baby, I guess you won't find me an ass if I tell you that I actually 'noticed' you from the first conversation that we had." He chuckled. "I thought you were really pretty."

"Pretty? When I was only a fourteen-year-old freshman? That's kind of pervy, Nate!"

"Hey, I wouldn't have tried anything! Nothing like that even entered my head until I saw you dancing around in your underwear!" His fingers played along her side, then curved around to cup her rounded middle. "But _you _would have!"

"You're damn right! I always had to make the first move… but after I saw you wearing nothing but a towel that time, I sure didn't mind!" she cackled, then grew serious. "But that was when you told me you liked my hair."

"I did. But I liked it before... and I liked it when you went through that weird grunge phase after your Cotillion. Ouch!"

"You deserved that poke," Jenny told him. "Best not to remind me of the way my junior year went!"

"It didn't make you stop loving me," he said in the tone he saved just for her. "Did it?"

Jenny's lashes fluttered down and she felt her cheeks grew warm. "I'm not sure that anything ever could."

"And you know, while you may have _started _all this…" He turned her chin up gently. "…I finished it. You may have loved me first but you got your payback… I love you the _most_."

"Impossible," she breathed. "After all, you've always been my prince. I've been dreaming about you since I was little more than a child. But in your eyes, I was this creepy, crazy girl stalker!"

"You were my _friend," _he corrected. "You looked out for me as much as I looked out for you. You saved me as much as I saved you. You even fixed me up with Serena once!"

Jenny shook her head. "Don't remind me. You were as in love with her as I was with you, admit it…"

Nate shushed her with a kiss. "I keep telling you, I was a clueless kid back then. I didn't know my own mind! So I'm going to spend the rest of our lives loving you until you forget the past… _and _keep your hair this shade of gold."

"Persistent, are we?" The back of her hand stroked his cheek. "What do I get in return?"

"Guess."

Jenny pulled herself onto her husband's lap. "Seriously?"

"Yep. Seriously."

"Okay. Something from Cartier?" His face didn't change. "A trip somewhere fabulous?" Still, nothing. "Nate, I'm too excited to guess… come on, give me a hint!"

His hands rested on her sides. "Have you noticed that ever since we've been married, there's something I call you that I never did before? Especially when we're having sex lately?"

Jenny frowned. "Nate, I'm never exactly in a _logical _frame of mind when we're making love. Was I supposed to be taking notes?"

Chuckle. "Maybe, _Baby."_

Realization dawned on her face, lighting her pale blue eyes and making them sparkle. "Oh, that's right! You've done that ever since the night before inauguration! When we danced to…"

"… a song from your very _favorite _movie soundtrack," he finished, thumbs stroking her skin through her silk blouse.

"Aw, and you were so cute!" Jenny giggled, leaning forward to kiss her husband. "You tried so hard to be a good dancer for me!"

"What if I didn't have to try?"

"Are you saying…"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying. I've arranged it already. When we get back, you and I are going to take dance lessons until you can't because of the baby… then we'll pick them back up once you're ready."

"Oh, _Nate!" _Jenny flung her arms around his neck. "But I thought you hated dancing?"

"I never mind it when it's you. In fact," he grinned, "if anyone can make me _not_ mind it, it's you… my _Baby."_

"Your 'Baby'… who happens to be having your baby," she quipped right back.

"Yes. My son, but eventually, we're going to have a daughter. I want my future little girl to know just how beautiful I find her mother from head to toe." His lips found her crown again. "That includes her mother's _incredible _hair. So will you dance with me? And throw away that dye?"

"It's bleach."

"Bleach, dye, _whatever… _so what do you say?"

She pulled back to stare at him happily.

"I say yes!"

And her hands disappeared into his hair as they kissed.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A few days later, Nate was finishing up his morning run on the beach. He felt totally at peace as he jogged along the soft sand, waving to a couple of people he knew. Originally, he'd thought to convince Jen to come out for a run, but the baby made that impossible… if not other, more pleasurable physical activities!

_How lucky am I? _Nate remembered how uncertain he'd been about _everything _just a decade before. At age eighteen, he'd started at Columbia not knowing what he wanted to major in, thought he was in love with Serena, and was at war with an older cousin he'd always admired. Now, nearly twenty-eight, he was a successful media mogul, the newly elected mayor of his beloved hometown of New York…

…and married to the girl of his _dreams! _He had everything he wanted now. And in April or May, she was going to give him a child… a little boy!

He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy.

She'd spent so much of his life off limits, he reflected, thinking about Jenny. He remembered the first time they'd met. He hadn't lied to her at all… he'd been a red-blooded teenaged guy with eyes and thoughts, and so he wasn't exactly horrified when some random St. Jude's classmate pointed out the petite blonde freshman the Monday after the masquerade ball junior year… the same girl who'd gotten Chuck punched by that Dan kid, then locked his best friend out in the cold mere weeks later.

Nate remembered the moment like it was yesterday. He remembered exactly how it felt when her lips, _not _Serena's, touched his own. He remembered seeking her out, feeling a bit surprised by how pretty she was… and how _dangerous. _Freshmen were always more trouble than they were worth, and her big brother was clearly protective (not to mention, had a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas). Besides, Nate had a girlfriend who would _kill _that girl had she known what Jenny had pulled… or what he'd told her.

But he retained a soft spot for Jenny from their very first conversation. After he'd played hooky from Blair's seventeenth birthday party with her, they'd become friends. In spite of their ups and downs over the next few years, he remained fond of her…

Except Jenny was _dangerous. _She showed him how dangerous the fall of his senior year, outside that seedy photographer guy's apartment… because when they started kissing, Nate wasn't sure how he'd ever be able to stop! Only the honking of a horn, and a group of kids heckling them from the windows, made them break apart, seek a cab, and sit on opposite sides of it. Both a little frightened of what they'd just done.

Then a week later, Dan almost _killed _him when he figured out Nate's feelings toward his little sister. (Nate moved out largely because he figured Rufus would take care of what was left.) And really, Dan was right… despite the fact that they were only two years apart, there was a huge gulf in sexual experience between the two of them. He had no right to steal Jenny's innocence away…

Innocence that he could practically _taste._

Bringing his thoughts back to the present, a knowing smile played about his lips. His Jenny was still _trouble_. Nate almost couldn't believe the conversation they'd had on the plane about her hair… was she oblivious to the men's eyes on her whenever they went out? Didn't she know what the men of his acquaintance thought about her?

Even the night before, at dinner, this guy he'd known since infancy had to say something when she disappeared to use the ladies' room. Geoffrey was a baron of some central European, German-speaking country… Nate could never remember which one. He'd been a creepy kid, a lecherous teen, and was now a debauched late twentysomething.

"That wife of yours is the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on, Archibald," said the young nobleman without preamble the second Jenny was gone. "I'd lick her from head to toe."

"And I'd feed your balls to a shark," Nate replied, not even thinking much about it. "But coming from you, Geoff, I know it's a compliment, so thanks."

Geoff decided to up the ante. "You're welcome. Just know that the _second _you fuck up with her, as you do with all of your women, Archibald? Those long legs will be wrapped around _me _instead of _you, _because I will be_ fucking _her. And that's a promise."

That's when Nate's eyes narrowed. Before Geoff knew it, his old Camp Suisse friend's hand was wrapped around his throat, cutting off his air.

"I have no problem killing you, you know." This was said in a regular, even tone, as if he were talking about the weather. "Say something like that again about my _wife_, and I _will _feed your ass to a shark."

"Threatening me, Archibald? How uncouth," coughed Baron Geoff the second Nate released his grip.

"Not a threat. A _promise_." He released the other man as the bathroom door opened.

Geoff wouldn't even _look _at Jenny when she emerged from the ladies' room and Nate introduced them. She was frowning as the noble mumbled excuses and almost tripped over his own feet leaving the lanai.

His wife had frowned, feeling offended. "What's his deal?"

"Ah, he's like a lot of rich guys. No social skills."

Jenny shook her head. "It's a shame." She glanced over at the tables on the beach, where Geoff was chatting up (and leering at) a buxom, exotic olive-skinned beauty.

Nate felt crushed when her face fell. But he spent the rest of the night making it up to her… and most of that morning. He hadn't been able to pull himself out of bed until well after the dawn, extracting a promise from Jenny to be ready so they could go to brunch together after his run.

Suddenly, he couldn't wait to have her with him again. He walked onto the yacht, calling for her, confused when he didn't see her on the deck.

"Jen? Hey, sweetheart, are you ready yet?"

There was no reply. Nate felt a tiny shock of fear. Surely they were safe here and nothing had happened? Mustique was about as exclusive and secured as you could make a place, which is why he'd chosen it… they could be private. But had he made the worst mistake of his life?

Worse, had Geoff or some other playboy taken advantage of the fact that he'd left her alone?

Searching the boat frantically, Nate went from room to room, calling her name…

"Jenny! Where are you?"

Then he heard her voice.

"I'm in here."

Nate exhaled, racing back into the captain's quarters. Jenny was sitting on the bed, wearing a very, _very _sexy string bikini and sarong. But something was wrong. He sat down on the bed next to her, eyes widening…

"You've been crying." His mind went to a thousand worst case scenarios. "Did someone say something to you? Has anyone hurt you? _Who's been here?"_

Her soft touch on his bare chest calmed him. "It's okay, babe, I'm fine. Just… being a little silly, that's all." All the while, she didn't look at him.

"Silly? It's not silly if you're crying about it, sweetheart." Wanting to look into her gorgeous eyes, he turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"It's kind of stupid. It's just that… I bought this swimsuit _months _ago. Last summer, when I first started putting together my trousseau with Blair. I remember trying this on… I was _so _excited about seeing your face when I wore this suit for you on our honeymoon! But… I didn't know I'd be pregnant."

"Neither of us did." He took her hands in his. "But it's awesome."

"I just wish…" She frowned again. "I wanted to be beautiful for you, Nate. I wanted to take your breath away! I know you see me and think I am, but sometimes I just…" Jenny inhaled a steadying breath before continuing. "I mean, some of the most beautiful women in the world are here. And you are the most gorgeous man on this island… I just want to be _worthy _of being your wife, that's all."

"Are you _kidding _me?" Nate was incredulous.

Jenny wiped her eyes, shaking her head. "That's how I feel."

"Jenny Archibald, you are the craziest girl I've ever known. You were crazy when we were kids, and you're still crazy! _Worthy of me? _You can't be serious!"

"Nate, I know, you're my husband, so you have to say things like this! I'm pretty, but not a supermodel… and definitely _not _in the league of the supermodels here. Let's face reality for once…"

"Reality? Reality is that I've had to _threaten _guys who think they can say _anything_ to me about my wife because they assume our marriage is like most rich people's, and they're planning to stake their claim! Reality is that every time I let you out of my sight, whether here, in New York, or no matter where we go, some idiot is practically _drooling _over you! You're just too crazy to realize it…."

"Hey, I'm not crazy!" she insisted. "And no one's really looking at me like that! That's the reality _you've _created in your head, not…"

"Jenny, the reality is that while we were still supposed to be 'faking it' last year, that trashy Italian count who you had _whipped _and wrapped around your little finger came to the States, _begging _you to commit to him! Reality is that you hadn't even been in England _forty-eight fucking hours _before _another _one of your exes was plotting exactly how he was going to fuck you! Reality is _even one of my ex-girlfriends _described to me in detail what she'd do to you if she had the chance. Reality is that you've got me so completely fucked up and head over heels for you that I want to commit murder every time anyone even _looks _at you! You're crazy!"

"Stop it, Nate! You don't understand! You could have had any woman you wanted… but me…"

"_You_ could have any man_ you_ wanted! Not to mention a few _women _if you swung that way." His hands grabbed her shoulders, a little roughly. "And you think I don't find you as attractive because you're having my baby? Do you know how fucking _sexy _you look in that bikini, carrying the child that _I _made inside of you? Perfect hair and eyes, addictive lips, your tits are bigger, this glowing soft skin, _happy_… don't you know how all that makes a man feel?"

Her features softened and her lips parted. "Really?"

Nate chuckled in response. "You're so crazy you've made me just as insane as you are, Jenny. Sweetheart, you _are _the sexiest woman on this island! You're more than my match. You are a man's _dream… _but the only _reality _that matters is that _I have you! _You're _mine!"_

In response, Jenny's eyes filled with tears.

"Nate, that means the world to me!"

"It's the truth," he told her, then captured her mouth in a heated, lengthy kiss. "_God, _you make me _crazy,_ Jenny… you have no idea how you affect not only me, but everyone else."

"I'm sorry! I'll try to be less crazy," she promised as he lowered her to the bed.

"Don't. Not that I doubt you'll try, but your craziness is one of the _best _things about you, Jenny. It's one of the things I _love_." He started untying her bikini top. "How about you show me just how crazy you can be?"

"What about brunch?"

"What about it? We're just going to have to be late."

In the end, they weren't just late…

They missed it _entirely_.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

It wasn't until the last day of their honeymoon that Nate and Jenny finally surfaced enough to take any calls. Even that wasn't by choice, but because there was pressing business with the city that Nate had to attend to.

They sailed into the perfect blue waters beyond the marina as they both took care of business from the deck of the yacht. Nate was getting updates from all his staffers via video chat, pulling a polo shirt over his tanned chest. Jenny lounged as she chatted on the phone with Andi, then had a long talk with Blair.

At the end of it, Jenny was prepared to hang up, but sensed that Blair was about to be Blair.

"Go on. What do you want to know?"

"I'm not trying to be nosy, J! I'm just curious about something."

"What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

Jenny didn't say anything for a while.

"J? What's wrong? Are you still there?"

"I'm still here," Jenny laughed. "I was quiet because I don't even know how to respond to that. Happy? Blair, there aren't even words to describe what I am. All of my dreams have more than come true!"

"_Il vous donne des papillons," _she quipped. "Told you so. You're welcome! Safe travels home!"

"Bye, Blair," Jenny said, shaking her head.

She thought about it. Did Nate give her butterflies? Jenny never really thought about it that way. It really wasn't their thing, she decided.

But Nate's love did make her feel _beautiful. _And light. And fluttery…

_I don't know if it's butterflies, _she thought, caressing her baby through her light, almost sheer wrap sundress. _But he has changed me from the inside out. And I'll never be the same again._

Nate, finished with his calls, had pulled off his shirt and was approaching her lounge.

"Hey, Jenny. Ready for a swim?"

She took off her sunglasses and stood up to untie the dress.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

And without giving it another thought, she shrugged off her cover-up… and went straight into her husband's arms.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"_I almost wish we were butterflies and liv'd but three summer days-_

_Three such days with you I could fill with more delight _

_Than fifty common years could ever contain."_

-John Keats

**~the end~**

A/N: My jewels and my nonpareils, you've got my friend Nese (jrg33 on fanfiction) to thanks for this New Year's surprise! She beta-read for me… but she also co-authored this! The steamy scene in Jenny's workroom was written by her.

I know that butterflies belong to Chuck and Blair in the Gossip Girl universe. (Chair lovelies, put those bazookas down!) But I've always seen many parallels among my three favorite characters: Chuck, Serena, and Jenny. This short story is all about transformation and metamorphosis. Jenny's shedding her insecurities, doubts, and fears… and learning to be confident in Nate's love so that she can stand by his side.

But Nate in this storyverse has also been changed by Jenny, I think. Nate isn't necessarily the most thoughtful or self-sacrificing character… both he and his first obsession, Serena, have that in common. In order to love a girl like Jenny (or really, any other girl), I think Nate would have to change… he'd have to be more thoughtful, and also understand what he needed to do in order to reassure her that he was in it for the long haul. I think in maturity, he definitely could do so if he were in love. And as I said on Twitter, I get a kick out of seeing Nate Archibald in love with a girl who _actually _loves him back…

So this story is about both Nate and Jenny, coming out of the chrysalis.

Final quote is from the wonderful collection _Bright Star: Letters and Poems From John Keats to Fanny Brawne. _I am gearing up to write my first Sleepy Hollow fic, so I'm in an old-fashioned kind of mood!

Hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff. More from my pen very soon!

**XOXO, Dr. Holland**


End file.
